Lo que no debió ser
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: El problema de Sakura no era con el hecho de que ambas rubias se quisieran sacar lo ojos con escarbadientes, ni tampoco que Kankuro estuviera mirando como un lobo a Ino que al lado suyo era una ovejita "indefensa", no, la cuestión era otra, entonces la de ojos azules miro disimuladamente a su lado, si, el problema era "Gaara-chan"...(Gaaino) Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc. ademas van a ver una que otra mala palabra. quedan advertidos.

Hi aquí traigo un nuevo Gaaino(los adoro) espero que les guste =D

* * *

**_I_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos rosa tomo asiento junto a su amiga, agradecía mucho el hecho de que esta la hubiera invitado a tomarse un café bien calentito en aquella cafetería tan agradable que disponía de unas encantadoras mesas redondas de maderas para la clientela. El día estaba que mata de hipotermia y unos minutos antes de que la ruidosa de Ino llegara y la arrastrara hasta aquel lugar tenía hasta el cabello congelado.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar frentona? Se inauguró tan solo hace unos días.

-Es bastante agradable y calentito eso es suficiente para mi.- contesto Sakura mientras se quitaba el abrigo para finalmente dejarlo en el respaldar de la silla al igual que su amiga- en cuanto a lo de la inauguración, cerda, pues no he estado muy actualizada con las "nuevas maravillas".

-eres un ratón de biblioteca.

-estamos a mitad de año y es necesario que estudie duro ¿y tú?

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de la taza, blanca y simple, unos cuantos sorbos de leche con café- para ser sincera no entiendo un carajo.

-típico, eres una holgazana…. Y luego te quejas de Shikamaru…- comento la muchacha de cabellos rosa mientras tomaba un poco de su café negro sin azúcar.

Ino dio un suspiro- lo de él es diferente… además he perdido la motivación.

-entonces ¿ya no es suficiente motivación el competir conmigo?

-Sakura ya no tengo 13 años.

-quizás todo sería más fácil para ti si los tuvieras ¿no es así?

-si serás frentona se supone que yo soy la que sabe lo que piensa la gente, no tú.

-jaja yo no tengo tu habilidad pero te conozco, ¿Cuánto llevamos siendo amigas?

-desde los 7 años hasta ahora.

-exacto, ya van a ser casi 12 años.

-te equivocas ¿no te acuerdas que nos separamos unos dos o tres años por Sasuke?

-¿era necesario que me recordaras ese episodio?

-claro te lo recordare siempre por haber sido una maldita perra, me dejaste por un chico, faltaste a tu palabra.

-¡oye puerca tu también te portaste mal conmigo así que no me salgas con esa!- exclamo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla y apuntaba acusadoramente a la rubia que ahora se encogía con gracia haciendo que su suéter color vainilla se deslizara un poco dejando parte de sus perfectos hombros al descubierto.

-disculpe señorita ¿sería tan amable de bajar la voz?-dijo, interrumpiendo, una muchacha de cabellos cortos castaños la cual era una de las empleadas del lugar.

-¿eh? Oh si, disculpe- contesto la de cabellos rosa mientras apresuradamente se sentaba correctamente en la silla con un sonrojo pronunciado en su rostro.

-está bien…

Una vez la muchacha se hubo retirado Ino con una sonrisa amplia hablo.

-que alterada eres.

-tú… ya sabes y aun así...

-Sorry, ya me conoces.

-a veces me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido ¿sabes?

-yo digo lo mismo.

Y en eso ambas rieron disimuladamente (para que no les llamaran la atención) acerca de su chiste personal, chiste muy poco común entre las personas.

-oh Sakura.- exclamo de repente Ino inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa para llegar cerca de su amiga que se hallaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-ese chico sí que es lindo ¿no crees? me encanta como esta vestido también. Está detrás de ti.

Sakura giro y observo disimuladamente a la gente, había muchachas que al parecer se estaban contando algún buen rumor, gente de avanzada edad que disfrutaban de un delicioso té, había una rubia con un peinado extravagante y al lado suyo había dos lindos chicos, uno de cabellos marones que vestía una chaqueta jeans con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas, era bastante apuesto con sus grandes y picarones ojos chocolate, y el otro de cabellos rojizos vestía una chaqueta negra unos pantalones jeans azules y botas que combinaban, era más bajo que el muchacho de cabellos marones pero la altura no le restaba menos atractivo, sus ojos de un verde suave no ofrecían nada en particular y a la misma vez lo ofrecían todo. Eso estaba mal, esperaba que Ino no se refiriera al último.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunto lentamente como si ya supiera la respuesta pero no quisiera escucharla.

-el de cabellos marones, está bien, pero el pelirrojo… creo que me enamore- contesto la rubia alegremente.

-oh.- y Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Sabía perfectamente que Ino no decía en serio que se había enamorado y que simplemente había hecho un comentario que cualquiera hubiera hecho, pues Gaara era bastante atractivo, pero sentía como si la tempestad se acercara. Ella no quería eso para su amiga, está ya había sufrido suficiente como para sufrir más, no es que el muchacho fuera un monstruo, no, claro que no, él era extremadamente tierno cuando se lo conocía, pero era muy inestable y Ino ya tenía suficiente, meneo la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos, quizás estaba exagerando, la novela se estaba armando en su mente y era mejor alejarla si es que no quería que sucediera, porque la vida es tan cretina que es capaz de cumplir lo que uno no quiere para meterte en un lio, Además ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que ambos se hicieran cercanos? Quizás un 00, 5% por que él conocía a Sakura, pero de aquí y allá que se acercara a ellas era imposible. Exacto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto su amiga mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la frente de Sakura y con la otra se tocaba su propia frente.

La de cabellos rosa enrojeció y aparto la pálida mano de Ino con brusquedad- no hagas eso cerda, haces que nos veamos raras. Mira la gente como nos mira.

-lo siento, solo quería cerciorarme de que no estuvieras enferma- comento la rubia encogiendo sus hombros mientras hacia un puchero como una niña infantil y hermosa que era.

-no coloques esa cara. Te comprare un muffin* con mucho dulce de leche y chocolate.

-ah ¿de enserio?

-Sip.

-pero tienen muchas calorías.

Sakura lanzo un suspiro- pero te gustan así que caya antes de que me arrepienta.

-ok. Mira como dejaste mi mano esta toda roja.

-serás chillona, tienes una piel muy sensible.

-mira quien habla ¿te acuerdas cuando tropezaste en la secundaria? Apenas si tocaste el suelo y ya tenías las manos todas cortadas y demás.

-cállate puerca, fue tu culpa y todos se rieron de mí. Además no es que fuera sensible, solo no estoy acostumbrada a caer.

-ya. ¿Por qué piensas muy rápido y eres muy precavida?

-exacto.

-pero eso no impidió que calleras- sentencio Ino burlonamente.

-te odio.

-ah eres tan tierna.

-toma cerda- dijo molesta la de cabellos rosa mientras le lanzaba una cuchara la cual Ino atrapo hábilmente.

-Oe Sakura no hagas eso, es peligroso.

-oh vamos Ino, sé que resistes más de lo que aparentas.

-tomare eso como un alago.

-oh, hola Sakura-san- dijo de repente una voz que la muchacha de cabellos rosa conocía muy bien y en su mente no pudo evitar soltar un: Mierda.

Cuando vio a Gaara y a sus hermanos debió de a ver agarrado a Ino y llevársela de aquel lugar pero ella la muy idiota, o muy ingenua, había decidido quedarse pues se suponía que en muy raras ocasiones los hermanos Sabaku No le saludaban, a veces pasaban junto a ella y nada ¿pero por qué ahora sí?. Estúpido Karma.

-mm Hola Temari-san ¿Qué tal?

-bien, ¿no te molesta que me siente aquí?

-oh no, claro que no, toma asiento. Te presento a mi amiga…

-ya nos conocemos- corto de golpe Ino con una media sonrisa ladina en su rostro y con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida ¿de qué se había perdido por andar estudiando?

-así es, porque soy la novia de shikamaru- dijo Temari tomando asiento entre ambas muchachas.

-¿de shikamaru? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto lo más de prisa que pudo la muy desinformada peli rosa.

-ah desde hace unas semanas que ella sale con Shika frentona- le contesto Ino mientras bebía su leche con café con lentitud y le dirigía una mirada fija y burlona a la otra hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

Trago dificultosamente, algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder, podía sentir el desprecio de Ino, el cual ni siquiera era dirigido a ella-¿y tus hermanos Temari-san?-pregunto intentando aliviar la tensión que producía la escena.

-ya vienen.

-ah….-Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, estúpido 00,5%, estúpido, estúpido.

-hola- se escuchó de repente, era Kankuro el que saludaba, junto a Gaara que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El de cabellos marones tomo asiento confianzudamente junto a Sakura mientras su hermano con parsimonia se sentó junto a él y cerca de Ino ya que era el único asiento libre de aquella mesa redonda.

La peli rosa se sintió desfallecer, era demasiado, demasiado para un solo día.

El silencio reino unos instantes hasta que Kankuro con una sonrisa sínica lo corto- y bien ¿no, nos vas a presentar Temari?

La mencionada le miro fulminantemente- claro, Sakura-san, Ino-Ojou ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara-chan.

Ino sonrió al escuchar como la otra rubia agregaba el sufijo –chan a el muchacho, eso era tierno aun viniendo de una bruja como ella.

-hola- dijeron entonces la muchacha peli rosada y la rubia.

-hola- contesto el de cabellos marones mirando fijamente a la rubia de cabellos largos, atados en una coleta azul, mientras colocaba un codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mejilla en su mano, Sakura no pudo evitar darse un golpecito con la palma de la mano en la frente, que rápido era el chico, Ino era preciosa y con aquella ropa bien combinada que daba un aspecto entre tierno y sexy era como la miel para las moscas.

La rubia se sintió algo incomoda la verdad es que adoraba ser el centro de atención pero ahora era diferente ya que se trataba del hermano de súper archí enemiga ,además estaba el hecho de que el muchacho que antes le había parecido extremadamente lindo ahora estaba sentado a su lado con una mirada extraña que precisamente no era dirigida ella pero le hacía sentir como si fuera una indecente por llevar un suéter que dejaba ver sus hombros, disimuladamente intento cubrirse pero como resultado obtuvo que este resbalara aún más, diablos a ella le encantaba su suéter vainilla pero en esos momentos lo detesto por no obedecerle.

-aquí tienen su pedido- dijo entonces la muchacha, que antes le había pedido a Sakura que bajara la voz, mientras les servía a los hermanos Sabaku No su pedido, café bien cargado para Gaara y Temari, y un café con azúcar para Kankuro y finalmente un gran plato de galletas con chispas de chocolates quedo presente como centro de mesa- ¿desean algo más?

gracias –contesto Temari suavemente.

-disculpe yo quisiera otra taza de leche con café dulce y un café cargado sin azúcar para mi amiga…ah y media docena de muffin de dulce de leche con mucho chocolate- interrumpió Ino batiendo sus hermosas pestañas.

-ah, enseguida se lo traigo señorita-dijo la muchacha de cabellos marones, mientras levantaba los juegos de taza de Sakura e Ino, para finalmente retirarse.

-vas a engordar Ojou*- comento Temari bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-ah no creo que tanto como tú- inquirió Ino sonriendo de lado mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y apoya sus mejillas en ambas manos, posición que impedía que su muy glamuroso, cómodo y rebelde suéter descubriera sus hombros.

Sakura tosió entonces tratando de llamar la atención discretamente- Ino, mmm ¿no tenías que ir a donde Sai para ser su modelo?

La mencionada arqueo una de sus cejas con gracia, ella no tenía que encontrarse con Sai hasta las ocho de la tarde y recién eran las seis y media...el problema de Sakura no era con el hecho de que ambas rubias se quisieran sacar lo ojos con escarbadientes, ni tampoco que Kankuro estuviera mirando como un lobo a Ino que al lado suyo era una ovejita "indefensa", no, la cuestión era otra, entonces la de ojos azules miro disimuladamente a su lado, si, el problema era "Gaara-chan" ¿acaso a la frentona le gustaba? No , no era eso, la miro fijamente a los ojos, sus orbes jade despedían preocupación… entendía mas o menos lo que pasa… si su amiga se ponía así lo mejor era hacer caso y "tantear el suelo con precaución" – sí, pero primero comeré mis muffin y me iré, no perdonare si no me acompañas.

La de cabello rosa sintió un gran alivio pero a la misma vez un peso puesto que su amiga ya sabía lo que pensaba, estúpida Ino y su súper poder de deducción.

-te acompañare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ojou: de seguro lo saben pero lo escribo igual, significa niña rica o princesa por lo general cuando es un cumplido se utiliza el sufijo -sama junto a él pero cuando es más bien una burla este sufijo desaparece.

Muffin (o Magdalenas): no sé cómo le digan en su país pero estos son los pequeños pastelillos rellenos dulce de leche (o manjar en chile) por lo general pueden estar bañados en chocolate o no, eso depende, son extremadamente deliciosos =D.

* * *

Gracias por leer esperare con ansias sus review

Gracias por leer esperare con ansias sus review….

Acepto opiniones, críticas constructivas y adulaciones =D.

Porque yo también quiero un mundo con más Gaaino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencias: algo de Ooc y barias malas palabras.

* * *

II

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos rosa camino junto a su amiga en silencio un par de cuadras, la tensión parecía encontrarse a su alrededor, podía sentir como la catástrofe se acercaba y se preguntaba a cada segundo ¿Cuándo sería? Pero Ino parecía disfrutar añadiendo suspenso a su reacción.

Doblaron en una de las esquinas con dirección a la casa de Sai, muy poca gente se veía en la calle, quizás por la baja y endemoniada temperatura que calaba hasta los huesos, o quizás porque no era un horario en que se saliera a dar paseos y demás cosas.

Sakura lanzo un par de suspiros y cuando estaba por dar el cuarto...

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas de mi?

La de ojos verdes abrió sus orbes, Ino le había tomado desprevenida.

-no sé a qué te refieres.

-claro que lo sabes… ¿sabes frentona? No soy una enferma sexual así que por favor abstente de tener pensamientos tontos en donde me clasifiques como una perra alzada.

-no pienso que seas una perra aunque lo de alzada no se…tengo mis dudas.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios frunció sus finas cejas con molestia- tus chistes apestan.

-no es cierto.

-claro que si

-no es verdad

-piérdete

-mentira-

-acaso ¿quieres morir prematuramente?

-mentira.

-ah cállate perdedora.

-jajaja Sorry me vi tentada.

-¿Qué tal tus estudios?

-excelente… ya adelante varias materias y solo tengo nueves y diez en mis calificación.

-ya decía yo... con esa frente cualquiera.

-no te metas con mi frente- mascullo Sakura dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Auch me dolió... me va a salir un moretón.

-que quejumbrosa cerda.

Las muchachas rieron rompiendo el silencio presente en las calles…

-Sakura- soltó de repente Ino en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-me pasaron muchas cosas… que no he querido decirte… ¿no te enojas?

La de cabellos rosas la observo unos instantes y luego bajando el ritmo de su caminata contesto- ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?... cuéntame lo que quieras cuando quieras… somos amigas ¿verdad?

-eso creo.

-serás puerca.

-perdón…

Ambas sonrieron y Avanzaron un par de pasos más hasta que La muchacha de cabellos rubios se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Sakura deteniéndose a su lado.

Ino guardo silencio unos minutos mientras observaba al frente con parsimonia y luego contesto con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- vamos a mi casa.

-pero hoy tienes que ir con Sai.

-que se vaya a la mierda, hoy quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga, el ratón de biblioteca que no he visto hace semanas.

-¡oye!

-jajaja venga… te hare un chocolate caliente al cual no te podrás resistir.

-Okey a la mierda la dieta también.

-solo por hoy jeje

-vale… la última que llega se quedará como una vieja sangrona con muchos gatos- canturreo Sakura mientras daba una media vuelta y se echaba a correr.

-eso es trampa- grito Ino mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Se detuvieron un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no venía ninguna auto y luego retomaban su carrera riendo, saltando obstáculos y dándose empujones…por un momento la muchacha de cabellos rubios estuvo a la cabeza pero Sakura rápidamente la alcanzo… estaban empatadas cuando finalmente llegaron frente a una casa de madera de color blanco, no era demasiado grande pero aun así era hermosa, la de cabellos rosa solo vivía a cinco cuadras de distancia aquel lugar.

-yo…. Gane – murmuro Ino mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-mentira yo gane.

-¿lo dejamos como empate?

-solo por esta vez ¿está bien?

-bienisimo

-jajaja

La muchacha de ojos azules sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves para finalmente abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-¡mamá ya estoy en casa! e invite a Sakura a venir conmigo.

-oh al fin llegas Ino…. Hola Sakura-chan

-hola señora.

-dense prisa la cena ya está servida… cariño adivina quienes vinieron de visita.

-ummm ¿mis primos?

-nop

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-nooo.

-bueno no te enojes… ummm ¿Deidara-san?

-vengan conmigo mejor.- inquirió algo frustrada la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Sakura rio por lo bajo disimuladamente mientras seguía junto a su amiga a la mujer ya con varios años en sima.

-quizás debería irme- le susurro la de cabellos rosas a la rubia.

-no, quédate por favor, se de quien se trata y me siento algo incomoda- contesto en otro susurro Ino.

-creí que no habías adivinado.

La muchacha de ojos azules llevo el dedo índice a los labios mientras soltaba un suave shhhh.

Se acercaron a la amplia mesa dispuesta en la casa de una manera encantadora.

¿Los Nara? , Sakura no se esperaba que Shikamaru y sus padres fueran la visita, rápidamente miro a su amiga esta sonreía tranquilamente, pero ella pudo notar lo nerviosa y tensa que estaba al ver sus hombros ligeramente encogidos… era la última vez que ella se alejaba de sus amigos por un largo periodo para estudiar… ¿Qué tanto se había perdido?

-buenas noches… siento a ver llegado tarde- dijo Ino educadamente mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia elegante.

-buenas noches- se apresuró a saludar la de cabellos rosa imitándola.

-buenas, muchachas- saludaron los presentes excepto Shikamaru el cual solo las observo insistentemente.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que les sirvieran, un rico aroma inundaba el lugar y los platillos se veían deliciosos, si definitivamente las muchachas romperían la dieta por ese día.

La cena transcurrió muy animada entre los adultos, la madre de Ino y Yoshino hablaban a cerca de algunas lindas telas que estaban de oferta en una tienda cercana mientras Inoichi y Shikaku reían y se molestaban a cerca de cosas en su trabajo… debes en cuando los cuatro iniciaban un tema que los incluía a todos y movían los brazos y se transpicaban con la comida. Era gracioso verlos y quizás por ello Ino se olvidó de todo y acoto a la conversación debes en cuando mientras giñaba de forma encantadora sus ojos y con picardía también.

Sakura por su parte se dedicó a observar y a deleitarse con los sabrosos alimentos. Sentía como el de cabellos castaños se encontraba tenso con el ambiente… ¿Qué rayos había pasado? El no saber la carcomía.

-¿Qué tal la comida muchachas?- pregunto de repente Inoichi alegremente.

-deliciosa- contesto alegre la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

-espectacular, hoy le encuentro un gustito muy raro pero riquísimo, sin remordimientos me repetiré por tercera vez.

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario de la rubia la cual acompañaba sus palabras con gestos elegantes y tiernos… mierda Sakura también quería aprender la ceremonia del té*

-es una comida en conjunto, notros cinco cocinamos, Ino-chan… -contesto amorosamente Yoshino.

-¿de enserio?

-si- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-si es así, entonces ¿Cuándo vienen otra vez?

-jaja no te pases de lista pequeña Ino-chan no vaya a ser que te hagan caso y me obliguen a cocinar otra vez-murmuro Shikaku

-que flojo es usted… no cambia nunca- dijo riendo la rubia con gracia para finalmente llevar un poco de comida a la boca y masticar pausadamente disfrutando de los sabores que inundaban su paladar.

-lo mismo pienso yo siempre- comento la mujer de cabellos oscuros dando un suspiro.

La cena continuo en forma alegre y tranquila en aquella noche por algunas horas.

.

.

.

.

-ya es hora de que vaya a casa Ino.

-oh bueno, te acompaño.

-es peligroso salir a estas horas muchachas… Shikamaru acompáñalas tú-inquirió Yoshino

El mencionado asintió mientras tomaba su abrigo…

Ino se encogió de hombros para finalmente abrir la puerta…. Sakura se adelantó y sintió muchos deseos de preguntarle por lo bajo a su amiga ¿qué es lo que sucedía entre ella y Shika-kun? pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo… dio un par de pasos y espero a los otros dos que se acercaran… los observo unos instantes… sentía que sabía lo que pasaba pero quería negarlo… en eso unas palabras de la rubia acudieron a su mente de una forma repentina y equivoca o quizás no tan equivocadas.

"si no hubiera visto a Sasuke-kun, quizás hubiera caído enamorada de Shika.

-¿de shikamaru-kun? pero si en un perezoso

-pero Sakura él es lindo, buen amigo y me cuida mucho… también cumple mis caprichos.

-pues como amigo te creo, pero como hombre no me atrae en absoluto… lo veo demasiado debilucho.

-a mí me parece perfecto… es sexy."

La de ojos verdes meneo la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de apartar aquellas palabras de su mente.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Ino sonriendo divertida podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga y le causaba una gracia tremenda.

-vamos.

Las muchachas caminaron seguidas de un muy callado shikamaru que las observaba con parsimonia.

-¿qué tal la uní?

-pues lo de siempre Sakura… aburrido.-contesto con pereza el de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-ah...

Avanzaron varias cuadras en silencio, Ino jugaba con su cabello y le sonreía tratando de que su amiga no se sintiera incomoda con la situación, por su parte la peli rosada solo esperaba llegar pronto a su hogar…

-es mi casa- comento con un alivio disimulado Sakura.

-vale… nos vemos frentona- dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para despedirla de besos y susurrarle un- mañana te cuento.

-chao shikamaru.

-nos vemos Sakura.

Ambos muchachos esperaron a que la de ojos jade ingresara a casa para finalmente dar una media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo…

Pasaron una, dos, tres cuadras hasta que de repente la de cabellos rubios sintió como unos dedos masculinos se entrelazaban con los suyos… trago saliva y siguió moviéndose en dirección a su hogar noto como un par de muchachos agrupados en la esquina contraria los observaban para finalmente largarse a vaya saber dónde.

-Ino lo siento- dijo de repente el muchacho de cabellos castaños deteniéndose.

La mencionada parpadeo confundida unos instantes para luego entrelazar su otra mano con la de él quedando frente a los ojos chocolates.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Shika- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

* * *

Ahahahah es todo por ahora… ¿ñan que creen que pasa entre shikamaru e Ino?...

Jeje o ya lo verán tú tutu….

Muchas gracias por sus leer y por sus review =D Mis mejores deseos… sean muy pero muy felices… hasta el próximo capi ah actualizo cada dos semanas (por la escuela) no se olviden. ;D


End file.
